


Halloween Horror

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled after he imagined his children returning with Halloween candy and many pretties.





	Halloween Horror

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled after he imagined his children returning with Halloween candy and many pretties. He always enjoyed devouring as much candy as possible. Chocolate bars. Any type of candy. The Sewer King continued to smile as soon as his children returned. His eyes widened. Zero candy terrified him.

 

THE END


End file.
